Forgiveness
by Queen Emily the Diligent
Summary: Kenshin has found his answer, but will that answer ever be fulfilled? Will he ever receive forgiveness? Maybe it is not as far off as our rurouni thinks. Some romance, and canon pairing always. I've revised chapters I've already written.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt on a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic, so please do not slay me mercilessly (like the Battousai heehee) if it stinks. (It actually popped into my head last night, and I probably should be working another of my stories, but… :) It takes place a bit before the two last chapters of the manga, so Kenji is in existence. YAY! (I love that kid so much!) Also, I'm having Sano and Megumi here. (I could not allow my story not to have them.)**

**Warning: This fic will have some Christian elements in it, so I'm sorry if you get offended. I don't mean to offend.**

**Disclaimer: Can I? **

**And excuse the swearing. I can't help it with Sano. He's got a dirty mouth.**

The New Rurouni

Kenshin smiled at his young wife of four years. At the moment, Kaoru was smiling brightly and was almost dragging him around the market to look at the shops. They were having a date, just the two of them. Their son, Kenji (age three), was home at the dojo, being taken care of by Megumi and Sanosuke.

Sano had been pardoned from his "attack" on one of the former Ishin Shishi, so he had stayed with them in Tokyo. Soon after, he had proposed to Megumi (_He beat me to that, _thought Kenshin, laughing to himself.), who had accepted, but not without giving him a whack on the head for not asking sooner. They had already had a girl, who was the same age as Kenji, named Akane, and were expecting another child soon.

He looked again at Kaoru, who was in the midst of eyeing a kimono. Her face and eyes were bright with excitement. She had never lost that childlike innocence. _Not like this one,_ he thought sadly.

"…like this one, Kenshin?...Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru, frowning.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

"Iie. This one is sorry, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, flashing his famous rurouni smile. He still had never dropped the –dono. Sometimes it was almost an endearment. "Sessha was too caught up with his thoughts."

"Then, stop thinking, Kenshin," Kaoru said, knowing _that_ smile too well. "Enjoy yourself."

She was right as always, the one who kept him from losing his sanity, who had given him happiness, and he knew he did not deserve her. It was a thought that always plagued him. How could someone like her see him as something other than besides his past?

"Hai, Kaoru-dono." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side.

"Kenshin!" she whispered fiercely, her eyes darting around, and her face turning as red as his hair. "We're in public."

He smiled mischievously. "Don't worry. This one won't do anything…yet." He guided her out from the center of town to the outskirts and pulled her behind a building and proceeded to kiss her.

Suddenly, Kenshin froze.

Kaoru saw his eyes narrow. "What is it, Kenshin?"

"There is some hostile ki."

"Where?" She tensed as well, sensing it, her fighting instincts kicking in as well.

"Nearby. It's not murderous though." Kenshin grabbed his wife's hand. "But it's enough to make sure someone is not in danger, that it is. Come."

The two of hurriedly followed the ki and heard hostile voices rising in the air. They hid behind a building and peeked out. To their horror, they saw a gang of boys pelting rocks at what looked like clump of cloth, but it was a man. He seemed to have collapsed from exhaustion, and now was at the mercy of these hostile boys.

"Gaijin!" they chanted and screamed.

Kenshin could see his wife's sapphire eyes fill with anger, and before he could stop her, Kaoru jumped out of her hiding place, bokken in hand.

_How she pulls that out of thin air, _Kenshin thought, _I will never know._

"HEY!" Kaoru cried. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She proceeded to hit each boy on the head as punishment. Kenshin winced and rubbed his head subconsciously. Too many times he had received the same treatment. She was not the master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu for nothing.

The boys rubbed their own heads, as one, presumably the leader, answered, "Hey, lady! What did you do that for?"

"WHAT FOR?" Kaoru's anger was now at a peak. "You ganging up on an injured man!"

"But, he's a gaijin!" one protested.

"I don't care what he is! It gives you no right to hurt someone else!" She was almost about to hit them with her bokken again, but Kenshin came out of hiding and held her back.

"All right, Kaoru-dono. Sessha thinks that is enough hitting…" he was interrupted by whack to his own head. He fell to the ground, his eyes swirling. "Orrrroooo."

"Shut up, Kenshin! They deserve it!"

Kenshin thought what people would think if they knew that the legendary Hitoriki Battousai was being beaten up by a petite woman. He woozily returned to his feet, rubbing his head. "Hai, but this one thinks there might be a better way to tell them that, that he does."

That moment, Kenshin realized the protesting boys were silent and staring at him in shock.

"Are…are you…Himura Kenshin of the Kamiya Dojo?" the lead boy stuttered.

Kenshin smiled, his violet eyes crinkling. "Hai, and this one suggests you do as Kaoru-dono says, or you might have to face this one, that you might."

"Yes...yes sirrr!" They all scrambled to their feet and ran in retreat.

Kaoru had to smile. "You can still frighten people. You know that?"

Kenshin returned the smile sadly. "Hai, but this one does not wish to."

Kaoru nodded and turned to the injured man. She knelt beside him. "Sir? Daijoubu desuka?" Her only answer was a slight fluttering of his eyes, before he went back into unconsciousness. "He's unconscious and may need medical attention."

"Sessha will carry him. Megumi-dono can look him over."

"Hai," Kaoru agreed.

oOo

"I don't like the looks of him," Sagara Sanosuke said with a scowl. The stranger was a gaijin. But, he was not European. His skin was olive-toned; his hair brown and a scraggly beard framed his face.

His wife, Megumi, rolled her eyes. Currently, she was kneeling beside the still unconscious stranger, looking over his injuries. "You'd be suspicious of a fly, rooster-head." The corner of her mouth quirked upward. "Just like you're suspicious of trains and cameras."

"They suck out your soul! They really do!" he protested, loudly.

"You'll never change, idiot," said Megumi, sighing. "Now be quiet. This man needs to rest. "

"Fine, but my position still stands." Sanosuke's frown deepened. "He had a sword with him for crying out loud! Why the hell does he have one! They're illegal."

"SHH! Quiet down, you stupid rooster! He might have one, but so does Ken-san. How is this is any different?"

"Kenshin's is a sakabato. His is a…a…speaking of which, what kind of sword is?"

"It's a double-edged broad sword. A western sword, but more ancient kind." The couple turned to see Kenshin in the doorway, holding the stranger's sword. He unsheathed and looked down at it. "And a very well-made one at that. This one is surprised a man like him has such a sword as this, that he is."

Sanosuke joined his best friend's side and stared at it. The hilt was very ornate. It gave the sense that it was very old, but it still looked new, for the blade shined like silver and had no indentations.

"Huh. Well, I'll be damned. This still makes me suspicious though."

Kenshin gave a sheepish smile up at his friend. "You'll never change."

Sanosuke gave a grin. "Why should I?"

oOo

The next day, Kaoru was watching the stranger at the moment, as Megumi was getting something for the unconscious stranger. His appearance puzzled her to no end. She had never seen someone with features that he had. _He must be from some country I've never heard of._ _Where did he come from?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of stirring. He was waking! His eyelids fluttered open, and he looked around groggily.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. If you are wondering where you are, you are in the Kamiya Dojo. I am Himura Kaoru," Kaoru greeted gently.

"Arigato, Himura-san," the stranger said politely, turning his gaze to her. Her eyes widen at how strong it was. Light blue eyes stared at her and seemed to pierce her.

"Ano…" she fumbled over her words. "You can just call me Kaoru. If you called me Himura-san, it would get confusing with my husband." A smile lit up her face.

He simply nodded, but she could tell he was amused. "As you wish, Kaoru-san."

"Gomen, Kaoru. I didn't mean to…Oh! He's awake!" Megumi exclaimed.

"Sir, this is Sagara Megumi. She's a friend of mine and a very good doctor," Kaoru introduced. Megumi blushed at Kaoru's compliment and bowed in greeting.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a squeal of delight, as little Kenji ran into the room into Kaoru's arms, crying, "Kaa-san! Unca Sano is 'asing me!"

"You're not going to get away, Kenji!" Sanosuke appeared, the teasing clear in his voice. "Your okaa-san can't help you!"

Immediately, two hands slapped him, causing him to topple over. "Hey! What was that for!" Sano protested, rubbing his head.

Kaoru frowned, holding Kenji close to her. "You're bullying my child, Sanosuke!"

"I'm just teasing him! Geez! Wo- OW! Kitsune!" With a begging look, he looked up at his wife, who had slapped him again.

Megumi smirked. "That'll get you nowhere, rooster-head."

That moment, the sound of chuckling filled the air. The group turned to the stranger to see him laughing hysterically!

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. But I enjoy seeing people who have fun with one another…and…love each other."

Megumi scoffed. "Hah! Me love this idiot?"

"You don't really mean that. Ne, kitsune?" Sanosuke was now on his feet and pulled his wife toward him. "It's my child you're carrying."

"Excuse them," Kaoru told the stranger, a smile on her face. "They've always been like this, and I doubt they'll ever stop."

"Is he you and Tou-san bwought home?" asked Kenji, curiously.

"Hai."

Kenji took himself from his mother's hold and knelt beside the stranger. "You 'kay now?"

The stranger smiled at the little red-haired boy. "Aa, there's no need to worry about me."

Kenji cocked his head slightly and asked, "What's your name?"

Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Megumi looked at each other. Having been distracted by all the racket, they had forgotten to ask. Curious, they listened in.

"I've been called many things, little one," the stranger said. "But I suppose you can call me Yousha."

**I am not writing down all the translations, because I'm going to be lazy, and most people who read anime/manga fics probably know what they mean. But, I will say one. Yousha means forgiveness. Hmm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry I couldn't have posted earlier, but the past month has been CRAZY! Why did my professors put everything at the same time? I've been wanting to start this chapter, because I want Kenshin to meet Yousha. YEAH! **

**Yousha: You don't own it, Emily.**

**Me (surpised): I don't?**

**Yousha (smiles, shaking his head): No, I'm sorry.**

**Me (crawls into a corner): It can't be true!**

**Yousha: But, you do own me!**

**Me (eyes light up and gives Yousha a hug): That's right I do! Wait…isn't it the other way around?**

Chapter 2

"You…shaaaa. Yousha," Kenji said slowly, dragging out the name. Suddenly, his face brightened. "I wike it!"

"Thank you, Kenji," Yousha said with a smile.

Kenji smiled back in satisfaction, but then burst out, as he remembered something, "Yousha! Tou-san got or sword! It so big! Tou-san have one, but ors is bigger. Where you get it?"

"My father gave it to me, little one."

"Weally? Could -."

"Kenji, Yousha-san needs to rest," Kaoru interrupted, before Kenji began another ranting of questions. "Why don't you go tell Tou-san that our guest is awake?"

"Get Tou-san?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Hai!" Kenji ran to the door and out of the room.

"I'm sorry about Kenji," Kaoru turned to Yousha, sheepishly. "He can get carried away sometimes."

"I don't mind, Kaoru-san," Yousha said with an understanding smile. He pulled himself up, so he sat up on the futon. "I like seeing children like him. They deserve to be carefree. No worries about the world."

Kaoru nodded solemnly, her thoughts turning Kenshin.

That moment, Megumi turned to Sanosuke, remembering their own child. "Where's Akane? I left her with you. Don't tell me you left her to herself again."

"Chill, kitsune. I left her with Kenshin."

"But, _Kenshin _is coming here. Go and look after her!"

"Okay, okay!" Sanosuke held up his hands, and turned to leave. "Geez, pregnant women," he grumbled.

"What was that, tori-atama?" Megumi's fists rested on her hips.

"I'm going! I'm going," the spiky haired man said quickly, disappearing from the room. The three inside heard Sanosuke's loud voice ring, "Hey, Kenshin! The kitsune and tanuki are with him."

A few seconds later, the short, red-haired man appeared in the doorway.

"Kenji told this one our guest is awake, that he did, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru smiled up at her husband. "Kenshin, I would like to introduce you to Yousha. Yousha-san, this is my husband, Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yousha-san, that it is. This one hopes you are feeling well?"

"Hai, thanks to your lovely wife and wonderful lady-doctor." Kaoru and Megumi blushed at Yousha's compliment.

"It was nothing, sir," Megumi said quickly. "I am a doctor. I help anyone in need." She turned to leave. "I'm going to check up on that rooster-head. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yousha-san," Kenshin began, after Megumi left, "this one would like to ask something of you, that he would." The red-head paused, reaching to his side and pulling a sword and sheath into view. "This belongs to you, does it not?"

Yousha nodded solemnly. "Hai, Himura-san. That is mine, and I believe you are wondering why I have a sword like that or one at all."

Kenshin nodded in return. "Hai."

Yousha closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall, as if remembering. Kaoru quickly spoke up. "If it bothers you to talk about it, you don't need to. The Kamiya Dojo accepts anyone." She glanced up at Kenshin, letting him know not to push their guest.

"It is not a problem, Kaoru-san, and your husband has every right to be slightly suspicious of me." Yousha straightened. "He has a child and wife to protect." He looked directly at Kenshin, who was slightly surprised at his strong gaze. "I would do the same thing."

"Besides, there is not much to tell. I'm a simple _rurouni_." Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other, recognition flitting through their eyes. "I was born far from here, but I would go wherever my feet would take me. I had run out of food before I had arrived here in Tokyo, so I was very weak and had stopped to rest where you found me."

"And that's when those boys were beating you," Kenshin finished softly.

"Shame on them!" Kaoru muttered darkly.

Yousha only smiled sadly. "It's all right. Don't blame them. It's not their fault entirely."

Kaoru stared at him. "How can you say that so easily?"

"Kaoru-san, my father always said to anyone who asked him a similar question he only saw people like those children have a fear, a fear of being hurt of the unknown. They are only acting as a reaction to that fear. I see them that way as well."

This moment, Kenshin noticed Yousha was looking straight at him with eyes that seemed to be searching him. It unnerved Kenshin, who quickly turned his eyes away. To pull the attention away from himself, Kenshin said, "Your father seems as an honorable man, that he does."

"Hai," Yousha agreed simply, but suddenly he smiled. "Is it anytime soon I can get out of bed, Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Megumi said you need to rest for at least one more day, and you'll be free to walk about." She glanced at Kenshin, and he nodded. "You are free to stay as long as you like, Yousha-san. It's not the first time I took in a rurouni." She smiled at her husband, but then gave a mock frown. "Or freeloaders."

"Huh? What was that!"

It was Yahiko, who just happened to be passing the room. The years had been good to Yahiko, who now had grown taller, and now was a master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Yet, the obnoxious younger brother syndrome had not left. "What do you mean freeloader? Ugly!"

Kaoru's hand clenched at the familiar insult. "What was that, Yahiko-CHAN?" she said, her teeth gritted. Immediately, the two went into their famous arguments.

Kenshin smiled sheepishly and apologized to Yousha. "I'm sorry about them, that I am. But this is Myogin Yahiko. Yahiko, this is Yousha-san."

Kaoru and Yahiko stopped fighting, and Yahiko gave his famous smile/smirk. "Nice to meet ya."

"And you."

"You going to be staying for a while?" Yahiko asked. "Because if you are, you better stay away for Kaoru's cooking. It might kill you!"

Instantly, a giant goose-egg appeared on Yahiko's head, and Yousha held in a chuckle.

"Kaoru-dono's cooking has gotten better, that it has, Yahiko," Kenshin said trying to help soothe his wife's wounded pride.

"You're just saying that because Kaoru's your wife, Kenshin. It still doesn't mean she can cook."

"Kaa-san cook?" a small voice said in horror. Kenji. Behind him were the rest of the gang: Sanosuke, Megumi, and Akane.

Yahiko started laughing hard, his arms holding his stomach. "HAHA! Kaoru…HAHA…even Kenji…HAHA!"

"I agree, who wants Jo-chan's cooking," said Sanosuke, his nose turned up in disgust.

"MOOCHER!" Kaoru yelled, though it didn't really apply anymore to Sanosuke, considering he was now working to support his family…well…then again…

Yousha watched as the small, mixed up family argued, unfortunately at Kaoru's expensive. He smiled to himself. Yes, he would enjoy his stay here. It would make his job much more easier, that he knew for sure.

**I finished the chapter! It took me so long. I'm very sorry for the long wait. (slaps herself) I'm usually not this bad, but my college semester is closing and finals are over the horizon. Yay. No, not really. **

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this. I promise when Christmas vacation comes I will start posting more often. Well, 'till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's another chappie to my little story! I'm actually really motivated to write right now, so here we go.**

**Yahiko: Aren't you forgetting something, baka?**

**Me confused: I am?**

**Yahiko rolls his eyes: Duh! THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me sighs: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, because if I did a certain red-headed man and certain black-haired girl would have kissed at the end of the manga.**

**(Somewhere Kaoru and Kenshin sneeze at the same time and look each other in embarrassment.)**

**Yahiko snorts in disgust: Stop being all sappy!**

**(evil glint in eyes) Me: Oh, and you're not like that with Tsubame-chan?**

**Yahiko's eyes widen in horror: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!**

Chapter 3

Kenshin's violet-eyes fluttered open, the bright, morning sunlight streaming into them through the window. He stretched slightly, with a silent yawn, and looked down at his still-sleeping wife. Kaoru's face was void of any strain, a peaceful smile on her lips.

Smiling to himself, Kenshin reached over and stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers. It was one of those rare times when he had not been plagued by a nightmare and she was not awakened by his cries. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't had a nightmare in quite awhile. He'd say the last time was about two weeks ago, around the time Yousha-san came to the dojo. Before he was plagued almost every night, his demons from his past still invading his thoughts.

It was strange that the nightmares had ceased around the time Yousha-san stepped into their lives. He frowned slightly, his mind making a bizarre conclusion: was there a connection between the two?

Before he could dwell on the subject more, Kaoru stirred and opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of him.

"Ohayou, koishii," said Kenshin.

"Ohayou," she answered sleepily.

"Ready to get up?"

Kaoru said lazily, snuggling closer to him. "Five more minutes, anata."

An amused smile crossed Kenshin's features, as Kaoru tried to weasel her way out of getting up, baiting him with the endearment.

It wasn't to be. The shoji to their room slid open, and a very excited Kenji burst through.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" he cried with joy.

As he sat up, Kenshin couldn't help but release a chuckle at the sight of Kaoru's annoyed expression, knowing she wouldn't be able to get what she wanted. Kaoru glared at her husband, but she swallowed the irritation and put on a smile for her son. She could never deny the little one.

"What is it, Kenji?" she asked the three-year old, who jumped between them.

"Yousha-san swaid that bweakfast is weady," he said happily. "And he swaid thewe was soopwise!" His cute face became serious. "But he swaid I couldn't tewl you what it is."

Kenshin ruffled his son's hair, smiling. "He said that, Kenji?"

"Hai!"

"Ok, then can I ask you what the surprise is, that I can?" asked Kenshin, his eyes growing mischievous.

Kenji was about to speak, his mouth open to answer, but then he realized what his father was asking. "Tou-san!" he protested. "It's a soopwise! I can't tewl you!"

"Please?" Kenshin mockingly begged. Kaoru giggled at her husband antics.

"IIE!" Kenji shook his head in refusal.

"No?" Kenshin's eyebrows rose, and Kenji backed into his mother's arms, knowing what was coming. "I guess I'll have to tickle the surprise out of you, that I do." Kenshin reached for his son, grabbed him, and proceeded to tickle him.

"IIE, Tou-san!" Kenji giggled, trying to squirm out his father's grasp. "Help, Kaa-san!"

"Kaa-san can't help you, that she can't!" Kenshin cried.

Kaoru finally couldn't contain herself and laughed at her redheads and eventually was able to calm them down. "That's enough you two. We don't want to keep Yousha-san waiting, hmm?"

Kenshin released Kenji, who ran from the room to escape the "tickle monster."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her husband and whispered, "See, you're a great father. You had nothing to worry about." She was referring to Kenshin's earlier fears about becoming a father.

Kenshin smiled, giving his wife a quick kiss. "I've had help…from you, that I did."

Kaoru shook her head, smiling. "I did nothing. I remember when Kenji was first placed in your arms, you knew exactly what you were doing."

"I did? I seem to recall being terrified and wondering if I might hurt him, that I do."

"If you did think so, I didn't notice," Kaoru reassured. "Now, let's get dressed I bet Yahiko has already arrived to help with lessons."

In a few minutes, the couple met the rest of the household in the dining room to see little Kenji and Yahiko already eating…if you could call it eating. Both were busy grabbing the served food and stuffing it into their mouths. Kenshin and Kaoru grinned at each other. Nothing had changed.

Suddenly, Yousha appeared from the kitchen with more food in his hands. He smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Yousha-san," Kaoru said brightly. "You really didn't need to cook breakfast for us."

Yousha shook his head. "It's no bother, Kaoru-san. Your husband and yourself are letting me stay here. It's the least I can do." Ever since, Yousha had come to their home, he had taken over most of the chores, that Kenshin sometimes found himself with nothing to do! This included the laundry, the cooking, the housecleaning, Yousha had offered and fixed parts of the dojo that needed repairing, that the dojo looked new.

Kaoru was about to protest again, but Kenshin, understanding the man's feelings, quickly said, "This one doesn't mean to be rude, but what _is _for breakfast? This one has never seen this food in his life, that he hasn't."

Yousha's bearded face smiled again. "That was the surprise that Kenji told you about." _How did he know Kenji told us?_ Kenshin thought quickly, before Yousha began speaking again. "It's recipes from my homeland. I thought you would like to try some. And I'm sorry for Kenji bursting into your room. He was so excited that he ran off before I could stop him!" _Oh, so that's how he knew, but still…_

"It's no problem, Yousha-san," Kaoru said. "We were just getting up."

Yahiko paused from stuffing himself and commented, "Really? I bet you, Busu, were begging to stay in bed."

Kaoru's eye twitched, a vein popping from her forehead. "What did you say, Yahiko-CHAN?" Her outburst was accompanied by a whack to Yahiko's head.

"Yahiko-nii has a bump!" Kenji shrieked in laughter, pointing at the newly formed goose-egg on Yahiko's head.

The adults laughed at Kenji's cry and finally sat to enjoy the food. Kenshin had noticed that every time they ate, Yousha always bowed his head for a few moments. His eyes shut in reverence and lips moving silently before eating. It did not bother Kenshin, it just made him curious about the man that had appeared in their lives.

Ever-curious Kenji had asked the older man why he did that. Kaoru had quickly scolded him for asking a personal question, to which Yousha had said it was nothing.

"I was only blessing the food and thanking my father for it, Kenji," Yousha had answered without any hesitance.

"Why?"

"Because he blessed us with providing the food."

"Oh." Kenji had dropped the matter and proceeded to eat, but Kaoru and Kenshin had made slight eye contact.

Kenshin pulled out of the memory and continued to eat. There definitely was more to Yousha than he portrayed, nothing dangerous or hostile, but something about him spiked the couple's curiosity.

**I had SOOO much fun writing this chapter. I LOVE KENJI! I was laughing at my own story when he ran into the room. HAHA! All right, girl, calm down. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but something just won't let me so I'll begin in the next chapter. I really had too fun writing this one that I just want to keep writing! Because of this, I probably post another one really soon. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**QED: I'M BACK!**

**Yousha (smiles and shakes head): You take Rurouni Kenshin too seriously, child.**

**QED (bows head in embarrassment): You're right, as usual. You even gave me the idea for this story? How ironic is that?**

**Yousha (shrugs): But that doesn't mean you own it. **

**QED: Darn. All I own is YOU! …Wait…you own ME! (bows head in defeat) I own nothing, not even Yousha.**

**Yousha (smiles in sympathy): But you don't mind that, do you?**

**QED (jumps up, energy and life back): NO! I LOVE YOU! (hugs Yousha hard)**

Chapter 4

Two days later, the Kenshin-gumi were going about their day as normal. Kaoru and Yahiko were teaching in the dojo, the sounds of bokkens and shinais clashing in the air. Megumi had gone with Doctor Genzai to help an emergency patient, so Sanosuke had come over with Ayame, Suzume, and Akane. Currently, Sanosuke was raiding the Himuras' kitchen. Yousha had taken over keeping the girls and Kenji entertained, freeing Kenshin to do the laundry (as usual).

Kenshin smiled to himself as he heard excited, young voices come from Kenji and the girls. From his position, he could clearly hear Yousha telling the children the story, while he was carving something that Kenshin couldn't see.

"…And that's how the world was created," Yousha ended.

"Wow!" the children said in awe.

"But, Yousha-niisan," Ayame began, "why did Kami-sama create us?"

Kenshin froze slightly at Ayame's question, curious at what the man would say as an answer.

Yousha smiled at the nine-year-old. "That's a very good question, Ayame-chan." He paused. "He wanted to have a friend, not that he was lonely, but he wanted to share the new world he had created. He wanted to know you, Ayame-chan."

"How 'bout me?" Kenshin heard his son ask, slightly disappointed.

Yousha laughed. "Of course, you too, Kenji-chan! He wants to know you too! He made you and knows every part of you."

"He wants to know me?" Suzume asked.

Yousha nodded. "Yes, little ones. He loves you, more than you can possibly imagine. Now, here." He handed something to each of the children. "This is for you."

The girls and Kenji squealed with delight, as they held up their gifts. Kenshin saw that they were small wooden figures of themselves. _That's what he was doing…he was carving those figures for them._

"Aweegato, Yousha-nii!" Akane squealed, throwing her little arms around the man's neck.

"Arigato!" the rest of them chorused, joining in Akane's hug, literally knocking over Yousha. Kenshin could barely see the man, who was now smothered by small bodies.

Yousha laughed, not minding the group hug. "You're welcome. Now, why don't I make some lunch?"

"Hai!" they chorused.

"All right then, go inside then, and stop Sagara-san from eating everything, so I can," he said with a wink. "I'll be in right behind you."

The children giggled and disappeared into the dojo.

Kenshin now spoke up. "The children love playing with you, that they do."

Yousha turned to him and smiled. "My father has always said that the children are the future. They must be taught the way of truth if they are live to their full potential. They are full of life just waiting to be released. They have the most power to change the world. My father and I do not wish them to tarnished by the evils of the world."

Kenshin eyed the man before him. Each day, Kenshin was astounded by the wisdom in Yousha's words. He looked young (early thirties, Kenshin guessed), but his eyes spoke of seeing many more years than that.

Then it hit Kenshin, and he asked, "Yousha-san, you have spoken of your father many times before, that you have, and this one can not help but be curious about him, but…who is your father?"

Yousha's bearded face became solemn, but the twinkle never left his eyes. "My father, you ask?" His eyes closed, and he raised his face to the sky, a state of tranquility coming over his rustic features. For a moment, Kenshin almost thought Yousha to look ethereal, and just like that, the moment passed, leaving the man before him.

A whimsical smile crept over Yousha's lips and he said, "You'll soon find out…Kenshin." With that, Yousha went into the dojo.

Kenshin stared at the spot where Yousha had been standing as if he had been frozen. _What just happened?_ He wondered._ It was if I had just been touched by…by…by what? _His mind couldn't finish the sentence, and oddly, it didn't bother him. The only thing he could come up with was that moment proved again there was more to their guest than they could see.

"Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru standing on the engawa, sweat on her brow for her teaching. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" He smiled.

"Are you all right? Your mind seemed somewhere else."

"Hai, I'm all right, that I am. I was simply thinking."

"About what, Kenshin?"

Kenshin related the odd moment that happened minutes ago to Kaoru. "I was simply thinking that there is more to our friend that we can see, that I was."

Kaoru's face cringed. "You're not saying he's dangerous!"

Kenshin quickly shook his head. "Iie! I sense nothing like that from him, that I don't. I only guessed that he knows something and is part of something…well…bigger."

"And that something is…?"

"I don't know, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru frowned in mock frustration, crossing her arms. "Well, that helps!"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly.

Kaoru changed the subject. "Are you done with the laundry, yet? Lessons are over for us, and I just sent the students home."

"I'm almost done, that I am." He smiled again. "I got distracted, that I did."

Kaoru smirked. "Okay, come inside when you're done." With that, she went back into the dojo.

As Kenshin finished the laundry, he could hear frustrated sounds coming from Sanosuke and Yahiko who were obviously pining to be fed. _Some things just don't change, that they don't._

Again, Kenshin was interrupted from his chore, this time by his son, who jumped on his back in excitement.

"Tou-san!" Kenji cried, his arms wrapping Kenshin's neck, almost choking him.

"ORO! Kenji…Tou-san…can't…breathe…that…he...can't," Kenshin choked out.

Kenji removed his arms and placed them behind his back in shame. "Sowee, Tou-san."

Kenshin ruffled Kenji's red hair. "It's all right, that it is. Now, did you want to tell me something?"

"Hai!" Kenji's face lit up, and he pulled out something from his yukata. "Look what Yousha-san mwade fowr me!" He held up the wooden carving, and Kenshin was surprised at the figurine's likeness to his son.

"Yousha-san made this?" he asked.

"Hai! It's me!"

"I can see that, that I can." Kenshin chuckled slightly.

"Yousha-san swaid that he always mwade these when he was wittle, and wanted to gwive us one."

"I guess we have an artist in our midst, that we do," Kenshin smiled.

"Kaa-san also swaid fowr you to come fowr lunch."

"She did, did she? Well, I best come in with you. I don't want your mother yelling at me, that I don't," Kenshin said with a wink, setting down his work and moving toward the dojo.

Kenji giggled. "Hai." Then, he said with impeccable mirroring of his mother, "Kenshin no baka!"

Kenshin laughed hard at his son's imitation and exclaimed, "Yes, your mother definitely would say that, that she would."

Kaoru peeked her head out. "What would I say?"

Father and son looked at each other and said sheepishly, "Nandemo nai!"

Kaoru eyed her red-heads suspiciously, but simply said, "Whatever, just hurry in here." She disappeared through the shoji.

Kenji burst into giggles, as Kenshin sighed in relief. Then, Kenji squealed as his father picked him, placing him on his shoulders. "All right, Kenji. Let's do what your okaa-san says."

**I know I didn't progress much in this chapter, but I wanted to have some fun with the characters a bit, and my muses in my head said that this was it. I promise I'll get more of the main story next chapter. **

**Sano: Why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**QED: You were. I mentioned you.**

**Sano: Yeah, MENTIONED!**

**Yahiko: You forgot about me, too!**

**QED: Okay, okay. I promise to have you in the next chapter. Stop complaining. It's not like you're the main characters.**

**Sano and Yahiko glare: Yes we are!**

**Kaoru (hits them with her bokken): Stop complaining! She's the author. She can do what she wants.**

**QED: Thank you, Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: You're welcome. If only I could have SOMEONE to be more appreciative of me as well. (glares at Kenshin)**

**Kenshin: ORO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**QED: I'M BACK! And I'm finally getting to the fun part, (well, not really fun part) if you noticed I changed the genre. (Hint, Hint)**

**Kenji (pouting): You weft us awone, Emiwee. **

**QED (cringes with guilt): How can I resist that face? I'm really sorry, Kenji-chan. (picks him up and gives a kiss)**

**Kenji (in disgust): Eww, Mommy!**

**Kaoru: QED, what are you doing to my child?**

**QED (sets Kenji down quickly): I didn't do anything! I was just trying to make him feel better! Really!**

**Kaoru: I believe you, but Kenji's right. You've been away too long.**

**QED (hangs head in shame): I know. I'm so awful.**

**Yahiko: Enough with the pity-party do the disclaimer and get started already! **

**QED (smacks him): I don't own anything! Happy?**

**Kenshin: This one thinks the authoress enjoys these starting dialogues a little too much, that he does.**

**QED (evil glint in eyes): heehee … Oh! And please excuse the swearing. I hate it, but Sano does have a bad mouth. (glares at him)**

**Sano: HEY!**

Chapter 5

A man stood outside the dojo, when everyone was settling down for the night. The moon shone on his bearded face, making his eyes shine as if they were aglow with power.

A stranger appeared as if out of thin air behind the man and did not make a sound, but the man knew he was there from the moment he arrived.

"You have news, my friend?" the man asked, without even turning around to face his visitor.

The stranger knelt on one knee in deference. "Yes, my lord, they are on the move as we speak and soon will try to attack. The enemy has gotten control of a few men with evil intentions. Only you know what they might do."

The man nodded and now turned to face his visitor. "Rise, Adryl and tell the others to prepare themselves. I will tell you when you must act. For now, I will take care of things from here until I send for you.

"And tell Melyon and Nicodemus to take careful watch over their charges. They cannot interfere as usual, for I have something planned."

Adryl smiled as his master. "Don't you always, my lord?"

The man smiled back. "You are dismissed, Adryl."

Adryl bowed again. "Yes, my lord." Then, he was gone.

Yousha turned from where Adryl had disappeared and made his way back into the dojo. As he passed Kenshin and Kaoru's room to his own, he heard tossing and turning (and not the good kind). Yousha frowned slightly as he heard Kenshin talking in his sleep.

"His nightmares," Yousha murmured to himself. Without even moving he said softly, "Sleep, my son, and forget." And, the sounds dimmed, and Yousha knew Kenshin had drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"You-nii?"

Yousha looked up to see little Kenji rubbing his sleep-laden eyes. "Why are you up so late, little one?"

"Kenji heawrd noises. Tou-san was hawing bwad dweam. Kenji knows."

Kneeling down to the boy's level, Yousha smiled at Kenji and ruffled his red hair. "Don't worry. Your father is all right now. Go back to sleep."

Kenji smiled sleepily. "Aa."

oOo

Kenshin sighed, as he sat next Yousha on the green banks of the river. He hated fishing. _What was Kaoru thinking sending me fishing? She knows I can't fish at all, that she does._ He eyed his companion. _At least Yousha-san decided to come along, so I won't be bored, that I won't. And, he can fish, where I can't._

It had surprised Kenshin when he saw Yousha actually could fish and had caught five fish in the course of ten minutes.

A snore interrupted Kenshin's train of thought, and he and Yousha looked over to see Sanosuke fast asleep against a tree, his fishing pole somehow still in his hands. Yousha chuckled, smirking, and Kenshin smiled sheepishly. _Sano._

"He enjoys his sleep that one," commented Yousha, smiling.

Kenshin nodded, embarrassed for his friend. "Yes, he does, but still this one trusts him with his life, that he does. Sano has loyalty and honesty embedded within him."

"I do not doubt it, Himura-san," Yousha said with a faraway look in his eyes.

_Sometimes unlike myself, _thought Kenshin.

"You're wrong, Kenshin," Yousha said answering his thoughts.

Kenshin stared at the man. "Did this one speak out loud?"

Yousha said nothing, looking out at the river, and only gave a wry smile. "It doesn't matter. You underestimate yourself, my friend. Taking care of your family is loyalty enough. You know trying to atone for past sins will never cover them, but you still try and hope that someday you will get the forgiveness you seek."

_Does he know about this one?_

Yousha now turned to look in Kenshin's shocked eyes. "Am I right?"

oOo

"Kenji-chan!" little Akane called. "Where You-nii? He swaid he plway wif us!"

"He with Tou-san," Kenji answered.

Akane pouted, then her eyes lit up. "Wet's go fwind them!" She grabbed Kenji's hand, and they ran out the dojo gates. No one inside noticed the two little ones leave, or the suspicious men who began following the youngsters the moment they left the dojo.

oOo

Kenshin continued to stare into Yousha's piercing, blue-green eyes, which stared back overwhelmingly into his own violet ones. Silence reigned between the two of them.

Sanosuke snorted. "Hmm? What'd I miss?" he murmured, waking from his nap.

Yousha laughed as if nothing had happened. "Nothing much, only that you're about to lose the fish you just caught."

Sanosuke's eyes flew to his pole and began frantically trying to pull the fish to the bank. Kenshin and Yousha started laughing at their friend's efforts and rushed to help him.

"Damn! This fish must be huge!" Sanosuke exclaimed, pulling hard.

"I have to agree with you, that I do," added Kenshin.

The three pulled hard and suddenly they all flew backward with a huge thud. A huge fish about three feet long lay by their feet.

They all looked at each other, then burst out laughing. When they finally calmed down, Yousha wiped the tears away from his eyes and said chuckling, "Well, I guess this means we don't have to fish anymore. That fish you caught, Sagara-san, should feed all of us if we include the fish I caught. Well done."

Sanosuke smirked proudly. "See, Kenshin. I can do things when I put my mind to it."

Kenshin smiled back at his friend but couldn't resist poking back at Sanosuke. "Yes, that is when you're asleep."

"Hey!" Sanosuke exclaimed and proceeded to pummel Kenshin. (Some things just don't change, ne?)

Yousha chuckled and stood, gathering up their fishing supplies. "We can head back now. You can carry the big fish back, Sagara-san."

Sanosuke looked up and let Kenshin go. "Why?"

Yousha winked. "You caught it." And then, he turned in direction of the dojo, leaving Sanosuke to groan.

The three men finally made their way back to their dojo (yes, Sano got stuck carrying the heavy fish), but when they got to the gate, Kenshin tensed.

Yousha and Sanosuke looked at Kenshin, and Sanosuke asked, "What's wrong, Kenshin?"

"I sensed something, but it's gone now. It's probably nothing." Then, Kenshin opened the gate, only to see Kaoru running about in haste.

"Kenshin!" she cried when she saw them enter and ran over to them, fear and anxiety in her eyes. She grasped Kenshin in a tight embrace, and Kenshin knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's wrong, koishii?" he asked, concerned.

Kaoru began to sob. "It's Kenji…and…Akane-chan."

Kenshin stiffened.

At the mention of his daughter, Sanosuke demanded, "What's wrong with Akane!"

"We…we…can't find them…anywhere," Kaoru managed to choke out.

**QED (grins evily): I know. I did a cliffie. MAWHAHA!**

**Kaoru (screaming): WHERE IS MY SON?**

**QED (winces, evilness gone): Oh, great. Megumi and Kaoru are going to kill me. Nothing is worse then an angry mother.**

**Kenshin (glares with yellow eyes)**

**QED: Okay, maybe not. Trust me, Kenji and Akane will be all right. Someone special is going to help. And I will be back much sooner this time. I promise.**

**Sano: You'd better. My daughter is missing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**QED: /irritated/ Great, I am stuck at the airport right now (our plane is in maintenance and they haven't found another one yet) and I'm completely bored out of my mind. So to keep myself from not being bored I'm going to write.**

**Kenji: What's a plwane?**

**QED: /starches head/ Umm…How do I explain? Help, someone?**

**Yousha: Kenji. You know Uncle Aoshi's and Aunt Misao's carrier pigeons that carry messages?**

**Kenji: /nods/ Uh-huh.**

**Yousha: /continues/ Now make that carrier pigeon the size of the dojo and instead of it carrying messages it carries people.**

**QED: OH! That's good.**

**Kenji: /looks at QED hopefully/ Can I see one?**

**QED: Sorry, Kenji-chan. They aren't in your time.**

**Kenji: /confusion now on his face/ But then You-nii, how do you know about them?**

**/Yousha and QED look at each other/: Uhh….**

**QED: This kid is smart. Oh and I don't own anything, not even my own character!**

Chapter 6

"…up."

Little Kenji felt someone shaking him, trying to wake him. "Iie, Kaa-san, wet Kenji sweep."

"Is that your name?" an unfamiliar, yet kind, feminine voice asked. "Well then, wake up, Kenji-chan."

Kenji finally forced his eyes open to see a young woman with big, brown eyes and brown hair looking at him earnestly. He started, frightened. "You're not Kaa-san!" he cried, looking around frantically at his unknown surroundings. He was lying on a cold, dirt floor in a dark room.

The young woman sighed sadly. "No, little one. I'm not, but I promise to take care of you and your friend while you're here. My name is Emiko, little one."

Kenji pouted. "I'm not wittle! And my name is Kenji."

Emiko smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you, Kenji-chan. What is your friend's name?"

Kenji looked over to see Akane sleeping next to him. "Thwat's Akane. She my cwasin." He turned back to Emiko. "Why is Akane sweeping?" (I decided to call Akane and Kenji cousins, since they call each other's parents aunt and uncle.)

"Do you remember anything how you got here, Kenji?" Emiko asked.

Kenji scrunched his face in thought. "Uh-huh. Two scarwy men gwabbed me and Akane and covewed mouth."

Again sadness filled Emiko eyes, as she nodded in understanding, and Kenji wondered why such nice eyes as Emiko's were so sad. "Why Emiko-ne sad?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Kenji-chan," she said. "Let's wake up Akane-chan." Akane was awakened with not much difficulty, but when she saw the unfamiliar room and Emiko, she shrieked and grabbed at Kenji.

"Kenji-chan, who ez that?" Akane asked, sniffling.

"Her name is Emiko-ne. She realwy nice," Kenji said to his frightened cousin.

Emiko looked at Akane and held out a hand to her. "I'm sorry I frightened you, Akane-chan, but I promise as I'm with you, nothing will happen to you." Akane looked into Emiko's eyes and stopped sniffling for a moment, as if deciding. Then, she threw her arms around Emiko and started sobbing.

"Where Kaa-san?" Akane cried, sobbing.

Emiko felt her heart tighten. "Your okaa-san is coming. In the meantime, Iesu will take of us."

Kenji looked up at Emiko. "Who's Iesu?"

Emiko smiled at the little boy. "He made you and me and loves us very much. I think he loves you more because he really loves children."

"Realwy?"

Emiko nodded.

Akane sniffled and asked, "How 'bout Akane?"

Emiko hugged her. "Of course you too."

The door to their cold room opened and two, burly-looking men stepped in. Kenji noticed Emiko-ne's kind eyes harden.

"Telling the brats stupid fairytales, _Christian_?" the tallest man spat out with vehemence. He roughly grabbed Emiko's arm, pulling her to her feet. "I hate women who lie."

Emiko swallowed and said with confidence. "They are NOT fairytales, Takashi."

The face of the man named Takashi contorted with anger, and he threw Emiko against the wall, and she slumped with pain. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, WOMAN!"

"Emiko-ne!" Kenji and Akane cried, running over to her.

The young woman forced a smile. "I'm…all right…little ones," she said between huffs.

Kenji turned with fury to Takashi. "Weave her, awone! She didn't do anythwing!"

The second man spoke now. "So, the Battousai's brat thinks he can order us around. Takashi."

Takashi started to reach for Kenji, when Emiko forced herself to her feet and grabbed Kenji away. "He doesn't know what he saying! Please, leave him alone! He's just a child!" she cried.

Takashi was about to force Emiko away, but the second man stopped him. "Leave them. It's not worth it. And you, woman, make sure they don't do anything like that again or they will taste my blade."

Emiko nodded fearfully, holding Kenji close her chest. Akane, seeing the threat, held onto Emiko.

The second man waved Takashi away, and they left.

The moment they disappeared, Emiko sighed in relief, but then winced in pain, grabbing her side.

"Emiko-ne!" the children cried.

She smiled weakly at them. "I'm all right. Don't worry about me." But she winced again and whispered, "Oh Lord."

"Wie down, Emiko-ne," Akane ordered with sudden fierceness. "You need to west. Kaa-san always sways that when she have p-p-pway-shi-ents." Akane dragged out the word "patients" in her child language.

Emiko did so, surprised at the little girl's command. "Is your okaa-san a doctor?"

Akane nodded furiously.

"And she is teaching you?"

Again, a nod.

Emiko gave a small laugh. "Then I'm in good hands."

oOo

_"Kenji…Akane-chan…we…we…we can't find them anywhere!"_

His wife's words echoed in his head, and Kenshin reeled at the shock. Surprisingly, Sanosuke was acting calmly. "Did you check the dojo?"

Kaoru nodded, and Kenshin, now recovering, felt her clutching tighter at his gi. He snapped out of his daze and gently pushed Kaoru back so he could look into her eyes. "Kaoru, calm down, don't worry will find them. They're probably hiding somewhere."

Kaoru swallowed. Kenshin was right. There was no need to fret, but as soon as she thought that, Megumi rushed to Sanosuke, crying that she still hadn't found their daughter.

As the men were trying to comfort their wives, Yousha eyed them sadly. He hated that it had come to this. Anger rose within him. His enemy was using children! Though, it did not surprise him knowing his enemy.

Yousha turned to the dojo gate and noticed something white sticking out between the doorpost. He grabbed and pulled it out. He knew without reading it what it contained, for it was titled: _To: Hitokiri Battousai_.

"Himura-san," Yousha called flatly. Without looking at Kenshin, he handed the letter to him.

The four parents looked to the letter in Yousha's hand. Kenshin noticed for the first time anger in Yousha's countenance. He took the letter from Yousha and paled when he opened it and read it aloud.

_To: Hitokiri Battousai:_

_ Yes, we know who you are, but we frankly do not care about that so much as we care about who is staying with you. He and yourself must come alone to the abandoned shrine in the outside of west of Tokyo tomorrow night at midnight. If not, well, I think you can imagine._

The letter was not signed, but Kenshin did not care. His knuckles turned white at clenching at the letter when he read the last sentence. His heart was pounding and he felt Battousai rising within him, and at the moment, he did not give it a second thought.

"The bastards!" Sanosuke screamed. "If they touch Akane, I swear I'll kill them!"

Megumi and Kaoru were in shock, holding to each other tightly.

Kenshin looked up to Yousha, who he knew was one the writers had mentioned. "Why?"

Kenshin's voice was pained; his eyes were filling with tears, and Yousha's heart bled for him.

"I'm sorry," Yousha said softly; his head bowed. "That's all I can say."

"Explain!" Sanosuke yelled, furious; his previous suspicions of Yousha now confirmed. "You've got to know something about this!" He grabbed Yousha's gi, ready to punch.

"I cannot." The statement was firm, yet Kaoru noticed that there was sadness behind it.

"Sano." Kaoru separated him from Yousha, who immediately looked to the ground. "Yousha-san," she said softly. "Please."

Yousha raised his head slowly, and the four were shocked to see tears in his eyes. "I can't. But I promise to help you get your children back." He lowered his head again and said the next sentence so softly the four had to strain to hear him. "I know what it like to lose the ones you hold dear to yourself."

"Children are a whole different story!" Megumi cried, tears streaming down her face. "They are -."

"Your own," Yousha finished quietly, his eyes burning. He had spoken so quietly, but it seemed as if he had screamed it. It resonated in their minds with power. "My…own…"

"So you do know," Kaoru said, understanding.

"Aa. I promise again I will do everything that I can." His voice was filled with determination.

Sanosuke snorted. "Fine, but I'm coming."

Megumi started to protest. "Sanosuke! The letter said -."

"It's all right, Megumi-dono," Kenshin spoke up. "We'll figure out something."

"That's right," Sanosuke agreed. His face hardened. "Someone's got keep an eye on him." He walked up to Yousha and stared him in the eye. But Yousha did not show any hostility back. His face was calm, and his eyes firm. Sanosuke took a step back, apparently not expecting this reaction. He hid his surprise by walking back into the dojo, muttering.

"Forgive him, please," Megumi murmured quickly and rushed in after her husband.

"This one is guessing you all ready knew about this one, that you did," Kenshin said after they were gone.

Kaoru gasped and stared at Yousha.

"I know many things" was all he said.

"Then is my son alive?" asked Kenshin firmly.

Yousha hesitated, seemingly to wonder if he could answer. He finally spoke.

"Hai."

**QED: All right there you go! And I finally have a character that I own!**

**Yahiko: We don't care about that. Get Kenji and Akane back, baka!**

**QED: Don't worry. They'll be back soon. I just needed to add some tension between the guys and Yousha.**

**Yahiko: /angry/ You still haven't put me back in yet.**

**QED: /sheepishly rubs the back of her neck/ Oh, right. I truly promise to have you back next chapter. Really!**

**Yahiko: You'd better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**QED: Oh, how I love my story! … That's a good thing…right?**

**Yahiko: /annoyed/ Duh. Now get on with it!**

**QED: Why are you always the one who's telling me to do it?**

**Yahiko: I don't know, but somebody does, since you hate doing it.**

**QED: I don't own RK. Oh, and Yahiko. **

**Yahiko: What now?**

**QED: /smiles/ You're in this chapter.**

**Yahiko: /raises his face to the sky/ FINALLY!**

Chapter 7

"WHAT? Kenji and Akane have been kidnapped?" Yahiko cried.

"Yeah," Sanosuke confirmed. He scowled at Yousha. "And, it's all thanks to him."

Yahiko looked at Yousha, in surprise. "You? But why you? You haven't done anything."

"That doesn't matter, Yahiko," Yousha answered. "It's who I am."

"And _who _are you?" Sanosuke asked, glaring.

Megumi placed her hand on her husband's arm, trying to calm him. "Sanosuke, please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," Yousha said sadly.

Kenshin spoke up. "It's all right, Yousha-san. Sano, because they want Yousha-san, he probably can help us find Kenji and Akane, that he can. This one knows you're worried, but you're not the only one. Yousha-san is as well, that he is."

Yousha nodded his thanks, and Sanosuke grunted in reluctant agreement.

"Fine, Kenshin. Yousha, start talking. Any ideas where -." He was interrupted by an ecstatic call of hello coming from the dojo gates.

"Hey, anybody home!" a familiar voice called out.

"That's Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry. I forgot. Misao and Aoshi sent a letter they'd come to visit."

"That's good," Yahiko said. "They can help us find Akane and Kenji, thanks to their spying abilities, compliments of the Oniwabanshu."

"Let's go meet them," Kenshin said, moving to the door. He didn't say anything, but he noticed that Yousha wasn't surprised about finding out about Misao and Aoshi. _How much does he know? He baffles me, that he does. _

"Himura!" the exuberant voice of Misao rang, seeing Kenshin, her face bright with her usual smile. Aoshi stood behind her, passive as usual, but his eyes showed some friendliness.

Seeing the two, Kenshin smiled in spite of the current situation. _I will never get over how these two got married, that I won't._

Yes, Misao and Aoshi had been happily married for about a year now, much to the excitement of the entire Aoiya and Kenshin-gumi.

Everyone else filed out of the dojo, and Kaoru ran to her friend. "Misao-chan!" Kenshin brightened at his wife's happy face.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao embraced Kaoru, and Kaoru immediately noticed the slight bulge at Misao's stomach.

"You're pregnant!"

Misao nodded happily. "Mhm. Two months."

Kaoru turned to Aoshi and bowed. "Konichiwa, Aoshi-san."

He bowed politely, and when he rose he said, "We seem to have come at a bad time."

Misao looked at her husband in confusion and then back at everyone's downcast faces. "Mina? What's wrong?" Then, she noticed Yousha. "Who are you? And where's Kenji-chan and Akane-chan?"

Kaoru and Megumi's eyes filled with tears, and the men stiffened.

Kenshin swallowed. "This one will explain everything in the dojo, that he will. Please, come in."

oOo

Emiko woke up to hear sniffling. It was Akane. "What's wrong, Akane-chan?" She noticed Kenji was up too.

"You all wite?" Kenji asked his cousin.

"Bad dweam," she sniffed out.

Emiko smiled and took Akane in her arms. "Come 'ere. I'll tell you a story."

"Yatta! Storwie!" Kenji cried.

"Once there was a young girl who had been orphaned when she was a baby. She was taken in by a loving couple, who taught her about Iesu-sama. But one day, this girl was able to meet Iesu-sama. He was very kind to her and told her many stories. He would play with her and make her toys."

"Iesu-sama sounds wike Yousha-nii!" Kenji cried.

Emiko looked at Kenji. "Who's Yousha-nii?"

"Yousha-nii Akane's fwend," said Akane, who had begun to fall asleep, but had been wakened by Kenji's outburst.

"Oh," then Emiko continued with her story.

Meanwhile, three men stood in the dark room that held Kenji, Akane, and Emiko prisoner, watching Emiko tell Akane and Kenji her story. They were the prisoners' guardians, sent by their master to watch over them from the invisible world. That's right, if you were Kenji, Akane, and Emiko, you couldn't see these guardians.

One frowned. "I hope our master knows what he is doing."

The one sitting to the first one's right shook his head. "Stop worrying, Nicodemus. Our lord always knows what he's doing."

The third one spoke up, adding, "Yes, Melyon is right, my friend. I have been watching Emiko here longer than you have been watching little Akane. And now that the three of them have come together, I am beginning to see our master's plan."

"You are right, Salaris," spoke Nicodemus. His eyes were downcast. "Forgive my doubting, my friends."

Melyon put his hand on Nicodemus' shoulder. "No problem. We just need to stick to our orders."

"I suggest that one of us should go and see if he could find any information about who is behind all this," said Salaris solemnly.

Melyon smirked. "Well, that's no brainer. He's behind it of course."

Nicodemus frowned. "Yes, that is for certain, but we need to see what he is planning to do. I believe it has to do with Kenji's father, ever since our master came to help."

Salaris nodded. "I agree. Adryl came and informed me of that fact." (Remember Adryl from Chapter 5?)

Melyon made his way to the door but paused to look at their sleeping charges. "I'll go and see what I can find."

"Be careful," warned Nicodemus. "The second man who came in with the man Takashi. I know him. He's Darvial."

Melyon nodded. "I know. He'll be able to see me, and his presence confirms our suspicions. Something deeper is going on besides man's evil nature." With that, he melted through the closed door.

Melyon sensed no one nearby and made his way cautiously down the hall. He came to some stairs and without any noise bounded up them. At the top of the stairs there was a door. He opened it ajar and peered through the small opening, seeing what appeared to be a courtyard of an abandoned temple.

"Hmm." He shut the door again, sensing only humans nearby, and walked through the closed door, as not to give any suspicion that the door had been tampered with. He walked out the courtyard, smiling to himself that sometimes being invisible had its pluses.

Suddenly, he froze, sensing another presence. _Not_ human. He dashed to the wall of the nearest building, laying his body flat against it.

"My lord, please be patient!" a masculine voice was pleading.

"Darvial, you know how much I hate waiting!" a rough, vile voice bellowed.

Melyon stiffened. _He's here!_

"_He _has come and will ruin everything I have planned," the voice growled.

"But, my lord, that is why we have the girl, Emiko. She is our trump card," Darvial quickly stated.

The voice sighed in frustration. "She better be useful. She's been telling those brats about _him._ I'm beginning to think she's more trouble than she's worth."

Darvial chuckled. "Don't worry, my lord. She'll be useful, against…er…him and the Battousai."

"Fine. Do what you need to get the job done."

Suddenly, Melyon sensed their attention to his hiding place, and he quickly transported back to the cell, before they could sense him.

"Did you find anything?" Salaris asked Melyon.

Melyon shook his head. "No, _he_," a scowl passed over his face, "sensed me and I had to leave."

Nicodemus' eyes widened. "_HE_ was here!"

Melyon nodded. "Yes."

Salaris frowned, "Then that means for certain that our enemy has big plans for our charges."

Melyon gritted his teeth, his hand moving to his sword. "If they touch them, I won't hesitate to send them back to the abyss."

oOo

"So that is what has happened," Aoshi said, when Kenshin had finished.

Misao felt her face grow hot with anger. "How dare they!" she cried. "Aoshi, we need to help them get Kenji and Akane back."

"It would be greatly appreciated, that it would," Kenshin added.

Aoshi nodded and turned to Yousha. "Yousha-san, is there any information can you give me? It would help."

Yousha nodded solemnly. "Yes, Shinomori-san.

"These men belong to a strange sect. I had hoped that my coming here would not cause them to act, but they have. The only thing they have against me is simply because I am against their sect. I wish to rid of it forever. They are extremely hostile and endanger any who come in contact with them." Yousha paused, collecting his thoughts.

"Kenji and Akane are not the only ones in their hands. There is a young woman who is in their clutches, a friend, who is like my younger sister. She is one of the reasons why I had come to Tokyo."

Aoshi nodded solemnly in thanks for the information.

"Why have you not mentioned this girl before?" Megumi asked, curious.

"I did not wish for you to get involved, and I'm sorry." Yousha bowed his head in repentance.

Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Yousha-san. We'll get them back."

Yousha looked up at her, and her eyes widened slightly at the determination in his eyes. He scanned everyone else in the room. "Yes," he answered. "That is for certain."

"Excuse me," said Aoshi, standing. "I will try to see what I can find. Hopefully, it won't take to long before tomorrow night."

"You'll need help," said Misao, about stand, but Aoshi shook his head. Misao rolled her eyes, but she noticed the look in his eyes, she nodded, understanding his silent message. _You need to keep Megumi-san and Kaoru-san occupied._

With that, Aoshi left the dojo, leaving the rest to try to find something normal to do while they waited.

oOo

Aoshi was able to gather some obscure information about the group that had kidnapped the children by the next day. He called Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Yousha together.

"They seem to have a strange spiritual background. Some sect that I've never heard of," said Aoshi. "It's related with violence, so each of the members are trained in martial arts."

"That means we'll be in for a fight," said Sanosuke. The ex-gangster cracked his knuckles, smirking. "Perfect. My Futae no Kiwami hasn't been used in a while."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "You better not mess up your hand again like during Shishio's insurrection. Megumi will kill you."

Sanosuke's response was a slug to Yahiko's head. "Shut it, kid."

Ignoring Sanosuke and Yahiko, Kenshin asked, "Is there anything else, Aoshi?"

Aoshi shook his head slightly. "Iie. This group seems to be extremely secretive and lets no one outside of their members know about their existence."

"Then we'd better be prepared for anything," said Yousha.

"Hai," agreed Kenshin.

"Himura-san, I know the letter asked only for you and myself, but Sagara-san has insisted to come along, which I believe to be a good idea," said Yousha.

"You better believe I'm coming," put in Sanosuke.

Yousha continued. "But I also think Shinomori-san should come as well. You, Shinomori-san, can offer us your ninja skills as a scout." Aoshi nodded.

"Yousha-san, but what about me?" Yahiko exclaimed.

Yousha was about to answer, but Kenshin answered for him, understanding his meaning. "You need to stay at the dojo, Yahiko, to protect Kaoru-dono, and the others. This one does not doubt the women's abilities to protect themselves, but both Megumi-dono and Misao-dono are pregnant and must be careful. That leaves only Kaoru-dono. This one would rather her to have someone to help her if the dojo is attacked while we are away, that he would."

"I always get left behind," Yahiko muttered but sighed in resignation. "All right, Kenshin."

"Well, let's start planning!" Sanosuke said impatiently.

oOo

That night Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Yousha stood outside the dojo gates prepared to go fight.

"You'd better come back, tori-atama," Megumi said, giving Sanosuke a hug.

"Of course I will, kitsune, and Akane will be with me," he said with a cocky grin. Then, he gave her a quick kiss.

"Please, Aoshi? Let me come," Misao begged. "I'm only in my second month."

He shook his head and cupped her cheek. "I don't want to take that risk. Please, Misao."

Misao looked at her feet. "Only if you promise to come back."

"Aa," then he lifted her chin giving her a kiss.

Yahiko's eyebrows rose. "Well, look at this. Ice-block Aoshi is showing emotion," he muttered.

"Shut up!" Misao cried, kicking Yahiko.

Everyone laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. Kenshin pulled Kaoru into an embrace and whispered, "Don't worry about this one. I'll bring Kenji back to us, that I will."

"You'd better." Kaoru tried to muster a fierce look. "Or, I'll hit you with my bokken."

Kenshin kissed her and pulled back smirking. "I don't doubt you will."

"All right, lovebirds," Sanosuke said. "Let's get going." With that, the four men turned down the road to bring their loved ones back.

Yousha glanced back at the women and Yahiko waving. _Don't worry, my daughters, I won't let anything happen to men you love._

**QED: WOW! 2206 words! I've never done that much in a chapter. YAY! **

**Yahiko: Geez, someone's happy.**

**QED: /ignoring him and continuing/ I know the ending of this chapter was kind of sappy and cheesy, but I'm a sucker for romance, so I couldn't help it. **

**Yahiko: Are listening to me?**

**QED: /still ignoring/ I know you guys want Kenji and Akane saved, but I won't be able to do that for a little bit more. /bows/ I'm sorry! And my next chapter will take a little bit longer with writing. I'm not to good with fighting scenes, so I want to work on this one next one longer than my other chapters.**

**Yahiko: You can't write a fighting scene for you life!**

**QED: /finally turns to him/ Be quiet! I'm explaining some things.**

**Yahiko: NO ONE CARES!**

**QED: /bursts into tears and hides in a corner/**

**Sano: You did it now. Now **she** probably won't write, unless someone reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**QED: I'm very, very sorry please forgive me! I know this is very late. But I'm going to start right away.**

**I don't own RK.**

Chapter 8

Aoshi looked over at his two friends. Both of them were seething with anger that it rolled off of them in waves. Sano's fists kept clenching and unclenching, anxious to hit something with his Futae no Kiwami. Kenshin was worse; Aoshi noted. The small, red-haired man's ki was swirling about him. He walked stiffly and woodenly. Aoshi frowned when he saw Kenshin's eyes. They were amber.

"How much further?" Yousha asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Not far," Aoshi answered. "But we need to proceed with caution. I suggest we approach head on, because of our limited numbers."

Yousha nodded. "Agreed."

"How well can you use a sword, Yousha-san?" Kenshin asked.

All three men turned to him in surprise that he had spoken.

Yousha gave a comforting smile. "As well as you want me too."

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Then I'm guessing you're pretty good."

Yousha shrugged, and that was the end of the conversation.

The four continued on; the moon as their only source of light. Kenshin felt that their journey would never end. He could only imagine what they were doing to Kenji right now, and it made his blood boil, feeling the now unfamiliar rise of Battousai. He gripped his sakabatou trying to calm himself.

Suddenly, he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, and he flinched, jerking his head around. It was only Yousha, who stood there calmly, not at all fazed by Kenshin's glare. "Kenji is fine, Kenshin. Nothing will happen to him." Yousha gazed into Kenshin's eyes.

"I promise."

When he heard those words, Kenshin felt Battousai calm. "I'll hold you to it, Yousha-san."

_He didn't say "this one,"_ Sano thought grimly.

oOo

"The Battousai is on his way, but he has three companions with him."

Darvial waved his hand at the messenger. "Fine, if he wants to send his son and the little girl to death, than he can for all I care." He turned to the man Takashi. "Go and gather the men. And, bring out three captives, but do not show them until I tell you to."

Takashi bowed. "Yes, sir."

When he was alone, Darvial sighed in frustration. "Working with humans is infuriating!"

"But it's so satisfying at the same time," a voice said.

Darvial looked over the black stone that served as communications between himself and his master. He knelt. "My lord."

"Don't worry about working with fools. They are idiots, but they serve their purpose. It makes me writhe in ecstasy to see _him_ writhe in pain. Hah!"

Darvial smiled. "Yes, you work hard to bring him to his knees."

"AND I SHALL SUCCEED!" the voice roared, making Darvial flinch at his mistake. "DO NOT FORGET IT! Now, go and defeat the simpleton. I will drag his soul to hell."

"Yes, my lord."

oOo

The four men stopped at the edge of the trees and saw the gates of the shrine. Two men stood on guard; their faces hard and tight. Torches hung on either side of the gate, casting an eerie glow of firelight.

"Two men?" Sano scoffed. He punched his fists together. "Don't make me laugh."

"We should be quick and take care of them," Kenshin advised. "They are only trying to trick us. Many more men lie behind the gate."

"Hai," Yousha agreed, his hand moving to his broad sword. Aoshi merely nodded.

The two men were easily taken care of with a punch or two from Sano and dropped without a sound to the ground.

"Is everyone ready?" Kenshin asked his friends. The three men nodded, and Kenshin swung his sword at the gate, which collapsed and they burst through.

There were at least thirty men in the courtyard._ Do they really think this will stop us? Not when my son is there._

"Let me take care of them," said Yousha. "You go find Akane, Kenji, and Emiko."

"Are you crazy?" Sano cried.

Yousha gave a smirk. "No." With that, he jumped into fight.

Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi watched in shock as Yousha moved between the enemy. He was a phantom, even to Kenshin's trained eye. He could not see him at all!

"Geez, I didn't realize he was this good," Sano said with reluctant awe. "He's better than you, Kenshin."

"Hai," Kenshin agreed.

Yousha dropped the last man and sheathed his sword. "None of them are dead. Just unconscious. I, too, do not take human life, when it can be avoided."

"Battousai!"

The rescuers looked up to see a man standing in front of the shrine. "I see you have brought your friends with you, unlike what the letter specified."

"Where is Emiko?" Yousha glared; the other three shocked at the vehemence in his voice.

The man laughed. "She's fine. For now. I'm surprised you have come for her after _that_ incident." Kenshin felt Yousha stiffen. "I do not understand why you always go for the hopeless, Ie-."

"BE SILENT!"

The man trembled at the roar of Yousha's voice.

"Bring them out now, Darvial, or I will send you to the abyss where you came from."

The man, Darvial, smiled at the shock in Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sano's faces. "You see, Battousai? Your friend is not what he appears."

"For once you speak the truth, unlike your master," Yousha said, his frown deepening.

"Maybe but does that matter?" Darvial smirked, his hand moving in strange way.

Kenshin noticed it and felt a ki spike near Sano. "SANO! Look out! There –."

His warning was not needed, for the man that had tried to stab Sanosuke lay on the ground unconscious. Yousha stood next Sano, his sword drawn. He turned to Sano.

"Are you all right?"

Sano stared at Yousha. _How is that possible? He was standing at least 20 feet away from me! Kenshin can't even move that fast!_ He shook out of his shock. "Yeah, I'm fine." He waved his hand, brushing off the situation.

Kenshin felt his anger spike again, and he turned to Darvial. "I've had enough of you. Where is my son?"

"Your son? Oh yes, I'm sorry. I forgot. Takashi, bring out the brats."

At his words, two men came out dragging Akane and Kenji.

"Kenji!" "Akane!" Kenshin and Sano cried respectively.

"Tou-san!" the little ones cried, only to be silenced with knives to their throats.

"Take a step closer to them, and they're dead! HAH!" Darvial laughed.

Kenshin felt his eyes turn amber with rage, and he disappeared, only to appear behind Darvial, the edge of his sakabatou at the man's throat. "I'll kill you, if you decide to do so!" His voice trembled with rage.

"Too bad you weren't born a demon, Battousai. You would have made a good one. And that's coming from one," Darvial said with a smile, even the sakabatou pressed to his throat.

"What?" Kenshin felt shock course through him. This man was a…demon?

"Shocked you, didn't I?" Darvial asked. "Well, here's to you, Battousai!" Darvail grabbed a hidden dagger and stabbed the still shocked Kenshin in the side.

"Kenshin!" Sano and Yousha cried, as Kenshin collapsed to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!" Sano cried, and he and Aoshi readied to fight. Yet, Yousha held up his arm.

"Darvial, it is me you want, and it is me you shall get. Let them go."

"No, that is not what I want," Darvial corrected. His face contorted with anger. "I only wish to fight you! YOU! The cause of all my misery! Having to serve someone as such as my master! Having to be tormented day and night!"

"That was your own choice," Yousha said calmly. "You along with your brothers rebelled, and that was your punishment. You chose your fate."

Darvial screamed with fury and flung himself at Yousha, who merely brought up his sword in a parry.

"Let's leave Darvial to Yousha," Aoshi whispered to Sano. "You go see how the Battousai is. I'll get Kenji and Akane. Their possessors are distracted by their leader's fight."

Sano was about to protest, but Aoshi disappeared and reappeared behind the men holding Akane and Kenji, and simultaneously knocked them out.

"Are you all right?" Aoshi asked the little ones.

"Hai," Kenji answered, for Akane was crying. "Demo…Tou-san!"

"Tou-san is fine, that he is," a familiar, yet pained voice spoke.

Kenji whirled around to see his father and ran to him, tears now flowing down his cheeks. "Tou-san!"

Kenshin knelt to grab his son to his chest, holding him tight. "This one has got you, Kenji-chan, that he does."

Seeing his daughter next to Aoshi, Sano scooped her up and began whispering comforting words to calm her tears.

Then, Kenji spoke up. "Tou-san, we need help Emiko-ne!"

"Where is Emiko-dono?" Kenshin asked his son, glancing back at Yousha. He had distracted Darvial, allowing him to get Kenji back. Kenshin needed to return the favor.

"Emiko-ne in dawk woom," Kenji answered. "She twok care of Kenji and Akane."

Kenshin smiled at Kenji. He was just like his mother, always worrying about others.

Suddenly, a terrifying scream sounded through the air, and everyone turned to Yousha and Darvial. Darvial lay flat on his back; his throat at Yousha's sword point.

"Please! I beg you! Don't send me there! Please!" Tears were streaming down Darvial's cheeks.

_How pathetic,_ Sano thought.

Yousha sheathed his sword. "I won't, but go back to your master, and tell him I'm waiting for him."

Darvial nodded and ran, disappearing into the night.

"You gave mercy to a demon?" Aoshi asked; his eyebrows raised.

"Everyone is given mercy in some form. It does not matter if they deserve it or not." He looked over at Kenshin. "Are you all right?"

Kenshin nodded. "This one has had worse, that he has." _And this one almost killed again, that he did. It does not matter if he was a demon or not. This one did not know, and this one threatened to kill him! _

"Here." Yousha knelt beside Kenshin and placed his hand over Kenshin's wound for moment and then removed it.

Kenshin blinked. "What did you do, Yousha-san? This one – " Kenshin felt his side. The wound was gone. "How?"

Everyone stared in shock at Yousha, who simply smiled. "Kenji-chan," he said. "Please, tell us where Emiko is."

"Hai!" With that, Kenji led the Yousha and the still-bewildered company to cells.

"Emiko-ne!" Kenji and Akane cried, seeing the young woman, when they freed her.

"Kenji-chan! Akane-chan! You're all right! Thank Kami!" She wrapped her arms around the little ones.

Kenshin stared at the young woman, for the moment he saw her, he could not help be struck by the thought that he had seen her before. But, he could not remember where. He spoke up. "This one's son tells this one that you took care of him, that you did. Arigato."

"And I thank you, Jou-san," said Sano, smiling. "Thanks for watching Akane."

Emiko looked up at the two men and smiled. "It's quite all right. Children should always be watched by adults. They're precious gifts."

"Emiko-chan."

Everyone turned to Yousha who had spoken, and Emiko gasped, her eyes filling with tears.

"Emiko-ne?" Kenji said concerned, for Emiko stood up, very wobbly and ran into Yousha's arms.

Kenshin took Kenji in his arms. "She is very happy to see her friend, that she is, Kenji."

Emiko stood clutching at Yousha's gi; her tears staining it. "I thought…I thought…"

Yousha stroked her hair. "Don't ever think that, little one. I'll always come for you."

Kenshin smiled at the reunion, and Sano scratched his neck in embarrassment at seeing the touching scene. Aoshi just stood there, but his eyes were warm.

"Tou-san?" Akane's voice suddenly said.

"Hai?"

"I wan Kaa-san."

Sano smiled, hugging his daughter close. "You'll see Kaa-san soon."

"Hai," Kenshin agreed, clutching Kenji. "Let's go home, that we will."

**Gosh! Took me forever, and I'm not sure if I like it or not. The fight scenes stink, for I can't write them, but I guess everything is all right. Definitely not my best work. Oh well. I was loosing steam. **

**And NOOOOO this is not the end. I've still got a lot more to go. God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

QED: I'm back finally. I'm very sorry. I had lost motivation to write ANY of my stories, not just this one. Sheesh. I'm so lazy.

Yahiko: Yeah, you are.

QED: shut up. I know I am. I don't need you telling me. I don't own anything, except from Emiko and Akane. (I could try and claim Yousha but no… I can't.)

Chapter 9

It was a long walk back to the Kamiya dojo, the men feeling the effects of lost sleep and loss of adrenalin. Aoshi was leading the group, walking silently ahead. Sanosuke and Yousha were carrying the sleeping forms of Akane and Emiko, both exhausted from the ordeal and their imprisonment.

Kenshin was too caught up in his thoughts to say anything to his companions and lagged behind them. He had almost broken his vow yet again! The voice of reason told him not to worry because the almost dead man, Darvial, was not human in the first place. _But it does not matter, that it does not,_ Kenshin thought mournfully. _This one had threatened to kill someone that he believed to be human, when this one swore never to take a human life again, that he did. _

Kenshin swallowed, trying to contain his emotions. _This one almost killed in front of his own son. _He clutched at Kenji who lay sleeping peacefully in his arms. _I'm sorry, Kenji. I never wanted you to see something like this. I'm… I'm sorry._

"Tou-san?" Kenshin looked down at his son to see Kenji blinking tired eyes up at him. Then, Kenji's face scrunched up in worry. "You'wre cwying, Tou-san. Why?"

Kenshin could not help the tears that he now realized were falling down his cheeks. "Tou-san is sorry, Kenji, that he is."

In response, Kenji clutched at his father's kimono comfortingly. "It all wight, Tou-san." He began to fall back to sleep, but right before he did so, the little boy whispered, "I vove you."

Kenshin could not control his silent sobs. _I love you, too, my Kenji-chan. So very much. But I don't deserve you, my little one._

"Yes, you do."

Kenshin looked up. That was Yousha's voice, but Yousha was not looking at him.

_This one must have been dreaming, but still… saying that this one… _deserves_ this happiness?_

oOo

Kaoru sat on the engawa, unable to sleep. Megumi and Misao were inside the house sleeping. Misao and Kaoru forced Megumi to sleep inside so she would not unintentionally harm her baby. Megumi finally agreed to sleep when Misao promised to stay with her and when Kaoru promised to wake her when Sano returned.

Yahiko was the only one who had stayed awake with Kaoru, but he still could stop his body and had fallen asleep not too long ago. Kaoru had decided to let him knowing he needed it.

Kaoru had to smile at her student._ He has become a man but still is sometimes the boy who would sleep and eat all day if he wanted to._

She gazed back at the dojo gates, waiting for the knock that would signal their return. Nothing would stop her from greeting them. She closed her eyes.

A knock resounded, effectively waking up Kaoru. _I must have… _The knock resounded again, and Kaoru shot up, running to the dojo gates. She flung them open to see her husband standing in front of her with the rest of the men behind him.

"Tadaima," Kenshin said with a tired smile, and he put out his arms to show a sleeping Kenji.

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears, and she wrapped her arms around her two red-heads. "Okaerinasai."

"Hey, Jou-chan," Sano said, with mock irritation. "Can you let us in?"

Kaoru let go of Kenshin and smiled. "Hai." She moved away, and the company filed in. "Yahiko!" she called.

The teenager woke up and his face lit up at seeing everyone. "You're back!" he cried. "I'll wake Megumi and Misao." He ran off.

"Wait—" Sano tried to stop him, but Kaoru interrupted explaining that Megumi made them promise to wake them.

The sound of pounding footsteps echoed throughout the dojo, and Megumi and Misao appeared with Yahiko behind them.

"Sano!" Megumi cried, running over to her husband, throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

"Hey, kitsune." He gave her a grin. "Maybe I should leave more often if I get a welcome like that," he said, cheekily.

Megumi glared. "Don't you dare, tori-atama. Or, you'll sleep outside."

Sano pouted, but then he smiled and revealed their sleeping daughter.

"Akane!" Megumi scooped up her child and covered her with kisses, effectively waking Akane, who seeing her mother clung to her.

"Kaa-san," the little girl cried. "Bwad men twok Kenji wand Akane. Twok Akane fwom Kaa-san wand Tou-san."

"Shh," Megumi comforted her daughter. "Kaa-san has you. And your Tou-san brought you back."

Akane snuggled into her mother's embrace, nodding.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Megumi-san," said Yousha apologetically. "But I need your help."

Megumi looked up from her husband and daughter to see the young woman that Yousha was carrying. Immediately, Megumi switched from the mother to the doctor, handing her daughter to her husband. She honestly would rather go to bed and lay huddled with Sano and Akane, but the young woman needed medical attention immediately.

"Bring her inside, Yousha-san," Megumi ordered. "I'll take care of her."

Following Megumi, Yousha disappeared into the house with Emiko in his arms. Misao pulled Aoshi to their room, announcing they were going to bed; Yahiko saying the same. Sano had gone to his room to put Akane to bed and then join his wife with Yousha and Emiko.

"That young woman…" Kaoru began. "She's Yousha's friend?"

"Hai," Kenshin answered. "We owe her our thanks, koishii. She took care of Kenji and Akane when they were captured, that she did."

Kaoru smiled, tears in her eyes. "Then we will take care of her."

"Kaa-san?"

Kenji had stirred again in Kenshin's arms and was looking up at his mother.

Kaoru took him from her husband and cuddled Kenji close. "Hai, my baby?"

"Kenji mwissed you," said Kenji, burying his face in his mother's shoulder.

"I missed you too, my Kenji-chan."

"Is Emiko-nee all wight?"

"Hai, Kenji," Kenshin said patting his son's back. "Megumi-oba is taking care of her. She'll be fine, that she will."

"That good," Kenji said with a tired smile. "Can I sweep with you wand Kaa-san?"

Kenshin smiled and kissed his son's red hair. "Of course."

**There. YES! I promise to have another chapter up soon. I really promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**QED: This would have been up a lot sooner if I had wifi, but I was in Alaska and all the places I was didn't have enough signal. Sorry!**

**And I don't own anything so please don't sue this poor college student! **

Chapter 10

Emiko's eyes drifted open to find herself lying under the covers of a soft futon, in a well-lit room. She could hear the sounds of childish laughter and the wonderful smell of good food; something that she had been deprived of for a long time. The young woman pushed herself up only to find pain pass through her chest, and she immediately collapsed back on her back.

"Not a good idea to move, Jou-san," a kind, yet slightly gruff voice said.

Emiko looked over to see a man with wild hair that reminded her of a rooster, and who was about her age, sitting by the open shoji. An old fish bone was dangling from his mouth. "Where am I?" she said hoarsely.

"Well, at the moment you're at the Kamiya Dojo, which belongs to some friends of mine. My wife, Megumi, is the doctor who took care of your injuries. Do you remember anything?"

Emiko nodded slightly. "Hai, I remember being rescued and then passing out."

The spikey-haired man nodded. "Yeah, you ran to Yousha and collapsed in his arms. Kitsune said you had been starved and beaten."

Emiko was slightly confused who "Yousha" and "Kitsune" were, but before she could ask, a strong feminine voice interrupted their conversation.

"Are you keeping my patient awake, tori-atama?" a woman with long, black hair scowled. She bent over the man and ripped the fish bone from his mouth. "How many times to I have to tell you not have these things in your mouth, you baka of a husband!"

"Aww, come on, Megistune," the man drawled. "And for your information, I was watching Jou-san like you told me." He rolled his eyes and muttered. "Geez, pregnant women."

The woman decided to ignore the last remark and turned to Emiko. "Emiko-san, how are you feeling? I hope the tori-atama hasn't been disturbing you." She glared at who Emiko realized was her husband.

"Iie," Emiko replied. "He was very helpful, and I'm guessing you're his wife, Megumi."

"Unfortunately, yes."

Emiko continued. "But, I didn't catch your name, sir."

The man frowned. "Don't call me sir. That makes me feel old. Name's Sagara Sanosuke, Jou-san. But call me Sano." He winked.

Emiko let out a small giggle while Megumi rolled her eyes. "Why don't you make yourself useful, Sano, and go tell Yousha-san that Emiko-san is up." She made an attempt to swat him, but Sano dodged, grinning.

"Maa, maa, kitsune. I'm going." With that, Sanosuke made his way out of the room.

Megumi knelt beside Emiko and began to explain her injuries. "You very lucky, Emiko-san. You had almost been starved to death. Your ribs are healing quite nicely, but you won't be able to do anything strenuous for about two to three weeks."

Emiko smacked her forehead and rubbed it. "Yatta," she said sarcastically. "I hate sitting around."

Megumi smiled sympathetically and was about to reply when Yousha entered the room, his face impossible to read. Emiko froze, the smile disappearing from her face, and Megumi noticing the tension in the room rose and left, saying she was going to get some tea.

Yousha knelt beside her bed; Emiko wishing she could disappear within the covers and never come out again.

After a long silence, he asked, "How are you feeling, child?"

Emiko struggled to keep her emotions in check as she replied with a small waver in her voice, "I… I'm fine." She tried to inconspicuously hide herself under the covers. Then, she felt a gentle hand push the hair from her face, and the flood burst.

The tears poured from the young woman's face, as she began to sob out, "I'm… sorry. So… sorry."

Yousha simply smiled gently and took Emiko in his arms. "I already forgave you, little one." He pulled back slightly and pulled a small book out of his kimono. "I believe this belongs to you."

oOo

After another day of sleeping and recovering some of her lost strength, Emiko was able to get out of bed, but still under strict orders from Megumi not to do anything taxing on her body.

The next day, the group sat down for breakfast and began formal introductions, which were led by Misao.

"I'm Shinomori Misao and this is my husband Aoshi, who helped rescue you," said Misao brightly. "That brat with the spiky hair is Yahiko."

Yahiko glared at her. "Who's the brat, weasel!"

Misao ignored him. "You already know the Sagaras and their daughter, Akane." She motioned to Kenshin and Kaoru. "These are Kenji's parents, which is kind of obvious by his hair." She giggled to which Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "They are Himura Kenshin and Kaoru."

Emiko froze and stared Kenshin and Kaoru. "Did… did you say… Himura?"

Kaoru quickly asked, concerned, "What's wrong, Emiko-san?"

"My birth name is Himura Emiko."

The entire room froze.

Kaoru looked at her husband in shock, trying to find some answers, but Kenshin looked as shocked as she.

Emiko suddenly gave a small laugh. "It's ridiculous. You don't have the same name of any of my family so it—"

"What were your family's names, Emiko-dono?" Kenshin interrupted, his face suddenly determined.

"Well, I had two elder brothers named… eto… Yoshi and Shinta." Emiko looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask, Himura-san?"

Kenshin smiled gently. "A long time ago, this one's name was… Shinta, that it was." Emiko simply stared at him, as Kenshin continued. "This one thought your name and face were familiar, that he did." He smiled brightly. "I'm glad you're well… Emi-chan."

Tears began to pull at Emiko's eyes, the nickname triggering a long-lost memory. A memory when she was a one-year-old, chasing her elder brothers. One with brown hair like her own, with red streaks, and the other, younger with fiery red, like their mother's and they called out, "Come on, Emi-chan!"

Seeing the need to leave the two alone, Kaoru took Kenji, saying she was going to get some more food. Everyone took her cue and began to give excuses to leave the room. Emiko began to panic and looked up at Yousha, who shook his head and left with the others.

Silence reigned between Kenshin and Emiko, both not knowing what to do. It was not everyday that you find a long lost family member when you thought them dead at the very least.

"Ano…" "This one…" they both began but then laughed at their nervousness.

"Gomen, Shinta…nii," Emiko giggled nervously, adding the "nii" as an after thought, as if afraid to call Kenshin it.

Kenshin smiled. "This one is honored that you would call him nii-san, that he is, but he ceased to be Shinta when he was taken in by his shishou a long time ago, that he was."

"Hai, …Kenshin-nii," Emiko nodded. "But _shishou_? Who is that?"

"How much do you remember, Emiko?"

Emiko lowered her head. "Not much. All I remember is very fuzzy images of you, Yoshi, and Okaa-san and Otou-san. I was told later by my adoptive parents and Ie-Yousha that they had died from cholera. And, Yousha had found me wandering about a deserted home. He brought me to my adoptive parents."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Emiko, how old exactly is Yousha-san?"

Emiko thought it over, biting her lip. "I honestly don't know, Kenshin-nii."

Kenshin frowned slightly. _Again, another odd fact about him._ "Are your adoptive parents still alive?"

Emiko shook her head; tears began to brim. "Iie. They were murdered by the same people who had taken me about a year ago."

"Gomen."

"Daijoubu," she said a little stiffly and changed the subject. "What happened to you after our family's deaths?"

Kenshin's eyes grew distant. "This one was left alone with you, but no one wanted us, and slave traders came to our village that had been ravaged by disease. I was able to hide you, but they found me and took me as a slave."

Emiko's eyes filled with horror. "Nii-san!"

Kenshin smiled at the title, but continued. "I met three young girls who had been taken for debts and they took care of me. But bandits attacked the slavers, killing everyone. Those girls protected me with their lives. I was about to be killed when my shishou saved me. He took me in and trained me to be a kenkaku."

"Is that how you got your scar?"

Kenshin looked away, and Emiko realized she had touched a bad subject. "Gomen, Kenshin. I didn't mean to pry."

Kenshin shook his head. "Iie. You should know. Everyone else knows, except for my son and Akane. Though it is something I hope you do not hold against me, Emiko-dono."

Emiko frowned slightly at the formality, but simply nodded.

Kenshin began his long story starting with leaving Hiko's training up to his marriage with Kaoru. Including his past as Hitokiri Battousai, Tomoe, his wanderings, and meeting of his friends.

Emiko was silent, and Kenshin said nothing, waiting for a reaction. Suddenly, Emiko flung her arms around Kenshin's neck and started sobbing. "Gomen, gomen, Nii-san," Emiko sobbed.

"Why are you sorry, Emi-chan?" Kenshin asked confused.

Emiko sat back. "You've been through so much, Nii-san. I was lucky, but you… you…" She trailed off.

Kenshin took her hand, smiling. "It's all right. Because of everything, I was able to meet Kaoru and father my son. I got to see you again, Emi-chan."

Suddenly, a whine was heard behind the door. "Kaa-san! Why awe you, Misao-oba, Megumi-oba, Sano-oji, Aoshi-oji, and Yahiko-nii switting out hewe? Why don't we go in?"

Kenshin chuckled and Emiko giggled.

"Kenji-chan gave them away," she whispered.

Kenshin put his fingers to his lips and quietly snuck to the shoji. Then, he slid it back quickly and the whole Kenshin-gumi fell through the door with a thud. Aoshi was the only one who managed to stay on his feet.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow at his wife, who smiled sheepishly.

"Hai, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Whose idea was this?"

Everyone pointed to Sano, who yelled, "Hey! You didn't say not to!"

Yousha stuck his head in the door and asked, "Everything all right?"

"Hai," Emiko nodded. "Except for a few eavesdroppers."

"NOT MY FAULT!" Sano added.

Everyone just laughed hard at Sano's outburst. After the laughter died down, Kaoru went over to Emiko and hugged her. "Welcome to the family, Emiko-chan."

Emiko was slightly shocked by Kaoru's quick acceptance, but everyone else began to welcome her, surprising her further.

"So, you're Kenshin's little sister, Jou-san?" Sano asked.

"Hai," Emiko said with a smile.

Sano smirked. "Does that mean you can cook?"

Emiko cocked her head. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" She noticed Kaoru's face beginning to redden. "Kaoru-chan?"

"SANOSUKE!" Kaoru screamed. She grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a bowl, and threw at Sano's head, hitting him and successfully causing a large goose egg to appear.

Emiko still looked confused to which Kenji, who understood, said, "Kaa-san can't cook. But, Tou-san can, Emiko-nee."

"That reminds this one. Kenji."

"Hai, Tou-san?"

Kenshin took Kenji's hand and turned him toward Emiko. "You know Emiko-dono?"

Kenji nodded furiously. "Hai!"

"Well, Emiko-dono is your tou-san's little sister, that she is."

"You mwean wike Suzume to Ayame?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Hai. Emiko-dono is your oba."

Kenji's eyes widened.

Emiko smiled shyly at Kenji, who laughed and wrapped his little arms around her neck. "I have oba! I have oba!" he chanted.

So, that day, the Himura family increased by one.

**QED: So what do you think? I know it is terribly cliché, but for the sake of the story I made Emiko Kenshin's long lost sister. Don't worry there is a lot more to come. Besides, you guys still don't know who Yousha is. Only Yousha, Emiko, and me know. Heehee. I'm so evil.**

**I know it might have been a little early to have Kenshin tell Emiko of his past, but I thought by the end of the Jinchuu arc, he's come to terms with his past, so he is not so ashamed of it. But of course not completely. Also it brings Emiko up to speed of what has happened in the years they were separated. **

**And some might argue that Kenshin wouldn't have a last name because he was a farmer, well, that's true, but for my story it will be like this. If any one has read Samurai Deeper Kyo, you'd understand the importance of samurai blood to be a swordsman. So, for my story, Kenshin somewhere in his family were samurai, which Hiko recognized, and that's why Kenshin has a last name.**


End file.
